<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glass scars. — tsukkiyama by dreamindeari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562795">glass scars. — tsukkiyama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamindeari/pseuds/dreamindeari'>dreamindeari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyu, Haikyuu!!, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessions, F/M, I WANT TO CRY, I apologize in advance, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Day, tsukkiyama - Freeform, why do i write sad things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamindeari/pseuds/dreamindeari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>overfilled with emotions, tsukishima kei struggled to display the feeling he felt for his best friend.<br/>that jar of overflowed sensations broke on yamaguchi's wedding day. </p><p>hihi! im a new author here, but um this is just a short little story i wrote at like 4 am :D<br/>hopefully there will be more works? i dunno :)<br/>enjoy!^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glass scars. — tsukkiyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there is a time skip, they're now full on adults!<br/>they all graduated college :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="messagesWrapper-1sRNjr group-spacing-16">
<p></p><div class="scroller-2LSbBU auto-Ge5KZx scrollerBase-289Jih disableScrollAnchor-3V9UtP">
<p></p><div class="scrollerContent-WzeG7R content-3YMskv">
<p></p><div class="scrollerInner-2YIMLh">
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>high school was over. college was gone and done. the next step in our lives was work, marriage, living until our hearts content.<br/>
my heart was no longer content after that day.</p><p>a step out of the dressing room, my life long friend stood in front of me. fitted in a gray-colored tux, the outfit hugging his figure perfectly. i always told him that shade had always fit well with his color palette. as if he even understood what i meant.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Tsukki! What do you think? I don't want to overdue it .."</p><p> </p><p>he shifted his weight to look at the mirror slanted against the wall. my eyes gazed over his reflection, taking in every intricate detail from the fabric to the hems.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it. I told you it would suit you."</p><p> </p><p>"You always know what to choose, Tsukki. Thanks for coming along by the way! It was short notice, but you being here means a lot to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah .. You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>something in me wanted to burst just by being here. or more like overflow. like a glass being filled to the brim with water.<br/>
a drop being added every second i spent with him. but still not a single droplet spilling out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
                <em>drip.</em>
              </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
                <em>drop.</em>
              </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
                <em>drip.</em>
              </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>the day of the wedding, that feeling came to me worse than ever. as the groom's best man, i was with yamaguchi nearly the entire day.<br/>
why was it so hard to be near him? there was no time where i took the chance to make a second of eye contact with him.<br/>
my body was warm. my nerves were breaking. the glass in me was beginning to spill, shattering.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Tsukki? Tsukkiii .. Tsukki!!"</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>his voice woke me, my eyes averting around the room to remember my surroundings. fitting room, wedding day.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Are you okay, Tsukki? It's looks like you got a fever out of nowhere .."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>a simple nod as i adjusted my glasses, my gaze aiming at the floor.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Just a bit tired I guess. Don't mind me."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>i felt the look of worry from his eyes wash over me, making my body shift slightly.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><br/>
"Are you almost ready, Yamaguchi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Yeah .. Almost."</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>he perked up at the question, looking back to the mirror and resuming the task of fixing his hair. a silence crept over us as we continued on with our time. thoughts and thoughts snuck their way into my head, an overflow of overwhelming ideas. my body crouched over a bit thinking of each one.</p><p>whats going to happen after this day?</p><p>will yamaguchi still be my best friend?</p><p>what if yamaguchi cancels the wedding?</p><p>will this change both our lives forever?</p><p>for the better? for the worse?—</p><p>yamaguchi, again, snapped me out of a trance i put myself in with a question i didnt want to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki. Is there something bothering you?"</p><p> </p><p>his eyes were fixated on me, staring at me for an answer that i could not give. if i did .. something between them could be broken.<br/>
something that may or may not be able to fix.</p><p>the water was overspilling. drops are beginning to slide down the sides of the clear glass. every emotion i had within me, every one i chose to hide from my best friend all these years. my secrets.<br/>
all of them pouring out.</p><p> </p><p>
                    <em>a crack. </em>
                  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
                    <em>the glass was breaking. </em>
                  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
                    <em>another crack. </em>
                  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
                    <em>crack.</em>
                  </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yamaguchi."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
                    <em>crack.</em>
                  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" ... Don't marry her."</p></div><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>
                    <em>shatter.</em>
                  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the glass was broken.<br/>
the water was spilled along the surface. pieces of broken glass creating scars in me.</p><p> </p><p>" ... What?"</p><p> </p><p>i could feel the confusion and anger within him.<br/>
the sadness. disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>
                    <em>regrets.</em>
                  </p><p> </p><p>"I said .. Don't marry her. Yachi .. Please."</p><p> </p><p>my breath shook. my gaze still placed upon the floor, hesitating to even glance a look at him.</p><p> </p><p>" .. Why? Why are you saying that, Tsukki ..?"</p><p> </p><p>his voice. i could hear it becoming stern and cold with every word he spitted out. both of us near tears.</p><p> </p><p>" .. I'm not saying it—"</p><p> </p><p>"Say it! I want to know why .."</p><p> </p><p>our voices were breaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Because."</p><p> </p><p>i couldn't continue it. no. this isn't happening.</p><p>"Tsukki .. Just say it."</p><p> </p><p>i lifted my head to look at his eyes. both pouring out salted tears now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Because .. I fucking love you, okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear?!"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" .. No—"</p><p> </p><p> </p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"Tadashi ... I love you."</p><p> </p><p>my heart was pierced with the daggers he shot from his eyes. pure anger, sadness, confusion.<br/>
emotions we couldn't control.</p><p> </p><p>
                    <em>regrets.</em>
                  </p><p> </p><p>" ... No. You can't come and say that now, Tsukki .."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you—" he cut me off quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't come and say that now. Not after .. I've spent my entire childhood loving you ..! Not after all the pain you caused me .. You're not going to come and ruin my wedding day by confessing now!"</p><p> </p><p>i was speechless. confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know—"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, now you do. I'm sorry, Kei.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I can't love you anymore .."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> that day. my heart was no longer content.<br/>
instead, i watched as yachi walked down the aisle to the man i loved.<br/>
no tears in my eyes.<br/>
but there was very much regret and pain.<br/>
that was the next step in our lives.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i thought this story sucked but my bf told me to post it here so..<br/>if you enjoyed it leave a kudos and comment if you want!! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>